I can't lose you OS Bellarke
by kenza.tamma
Summary: Et si Bellamy et Clarke s'était rencontré dans un ascenseur ? Et si il s'était rencontré à Poudlard ? Et si leur relation dans la série the 100 avait été différente ? Tellement d'histoire à raconté... Les voici rien que pour vous


Comme tous les vendredi soir, Raven avait insisté pour que je vienne voir un film chez elle. Depuis que l'on étais rentré chacune dans une Fac différente, c'était notre rituel mais c'était surtout un moyen pour être sûr de rester en contacte malgré la distance.

Raven et moi, ça remonte à la primaire et je peux vous dire quel'on a pas toujours été proche et surtout pas meilleure amie. Enfants on se détestait, ne nous demandais pas pourquoi car la réponse à cette question n'a jamais été trouvé, je peux juste vous dire que cette haine entre nous, à crée plusieurs disputes, quelques bleus, deux ou trois claques et surtout une bonne dizaines de rendez-vous avec la années sont ensuite passé et à la fin de la primaire, on s'est rendue compte que l'on avait toute les deux un ennemi commun : La directrice. Nous avons donc passé notre dernière année à faire des crasses à la directrices et grâce à notre alliance, je peux vous dire qu'elle en à vue de toutes les couleurs.

En sortant du taxis, j'entends un téléphones mets un peu de temps avant de me rendre compte que cette sonnerie viens du miens.

-Clarke où tu es ? Je t'entends depuis au moins dix minutes... Tu n'est jamais en retard !

-Mon dernier cour s'est fini plus tard...

-Dépêche toi la pizza va refroidir !

-A vos ordre Miss Reyes

Je souris en raccrochant, peut importante la situation Raven me fait toujours remercie le taxis en lui donnant un pourboire puis j'avance pour rentrer dans l'immeuble. Je ne suis même plus obliger d'appeler Raven à l'interphone, pour qu'elle m'ouvre car seulement quelques jours après qu'elle est emménager, elle m'a donner des clés.

Vous connaissez tous l'histoire de la peste, qui fait des crasses à l'école parce que ça ne se passe pas bien chez elle ? Et bien pour Raven et moi, ce ne sont pas que des histoires, c'est avant tout notre passé. Peu de temps après le début du collège, nous sommes devenue très proche et j'ai appris que sa mère était alcoolique et que son père était introuvable. De mon côté, je lui est appris que mon père était mort et que ma mère ne faisait pas attention à moi. On a finalement compris que ce que l'on voulait surtout, ce n'était pas nous attirés des ennuies ou nous faire d'ennemi, on voulait juste trouver des personnes qui ferrais attention à nous, des personnes qui se préoccuperait de notre sort, une famille.

J'appelle l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le bouton sûrement remplis de microbes et de bactéries. Voilà ce que ça fait d'être à la Fac de médecine, je vois les maladies partout. Celui-ci s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard, je rentre puis appuie sur le bonton numéro 7, l'étage de Raven. Les portes commencent à se refermer lorsque j'entends quelqu'un me demander de stopper l'ascenseur. Je met donc une main entre les deux portes, celle-ci se rouvre pour laisser apparaître un homme, grand avec des cheveux brun bouclé et des yeux noisette magnifique.

-Merci beaucoup... Si je faisais attendre mon amie plus longtemps, elle aurait explosé.

-Je comprend, j'ai une amie qui vient juste de m'appeler car je suis en retard de 10 minutes et je peux vous dire que je me suis fais engueuler.

L'inconnue m'offre un grand sourire avant de me tendre sa main.

-Bellamy

-Clarke

-Ce n'est pas commun comme prénom pour une fille...

-Ma mère ne devait pas vouloir me facilité la vie...

L'ascenseurs indique que l'on se trouve au 5ème étages lorsqu'il se met à ralentir puis à s'arrêter soudainement. Nous ressentons quelques secousse inquiétante mais rien de grave, malheureusement ça ne suffis pas à me rassurer. Je commence à paniquer doucement et Bellamy qui le remarque décide de prendre la situation en main.

-Clarke assis-toi, je vais essayer d'appeler...

Il s'avance puis appuie sur le bouton "à l'aide", mais rien ne se passe. Il recommence plusieurs fois avant d'abandonner.

-Merde ! Clarke ? Est-ce que il te reste de la batterie?

-Oui... Normalement...

Je sors mon téléphone et vois qu'il me reste plus de la moitié. Je le tend ensuite vers Bellamy qui le récupère et appelle _je ne sais qui_.

-Oui ? Allo ? Raven ?

Il connait Raven ?

-Je suis coincé avec une autre femme dans l'ascenseur... Il s'est arrêté au niveau de l'étage numéro 5.

-Comment ça ?

-Ah oui, elle s'appelle bien Clarke pourquoi ? Comment tu l'as connais ?

-Ah d'accord...

Pendant que Bellamy finit sa discussion avec Raven, j'essaye de me concentrer sur quelques choses de positive pour éviter de faire une crise.

-Raven à appeler les secours et ils arrivent...

-Dans combien de temps ?

-Trois heures... Je suis désoler Clarke. Raven m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas les ascenseurs.

Trois heures ? Je ne vais jamais pouvoir tenir autant...J'aurais dû prendre les escaliers, une claustrophobe qui à la flemme et voilà ce que j'y gagne.

-Mais je suis là...

Je crois que Bellamy à continuer de parler, mais je suis trop dans le vague pour suivre sa conversation. J'essaye de respirer du mieux que je peux, mais à chaque respiration j'ai l'impression que l'air se fait de plus en plus rare.

Bellamy s'installe à côté de moi et pose sa main sur mon genou.

-Clarke ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Raven que tu étais claustrophobe ?

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, ma tête tourne et j'ai mal au ventre. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait au moins 50 degré à l'intérieur. Je commence donc à enlever ma veste puis mon pull.

Dire que je ne savais pas que j'étais claustrophobe, serait mentir. A vrai dire je me rappelle même du moment exacte où tout à commencer. Mon père venait de mourir et ma mère faisait de moins en moins attention à moi, pourtant je n'avais que 5 ans. Un jour pour me distraire et sûrement pour ce faire passer pour une bonne mère, la mienne m'a proposer de jouer à cache cache. Je me suis caché dans un placard et ma mère m'a tout simplement oublié. Le problème est que l'on ne peux pas ouvrir un placard de l'intérieur. J'ai fais ma première crise de claustrophobie ce jour là. Je n'en ai jamais parler à personnes car c'est quelques choses dont j'ai énormément honte, j'ai honte d'avoir une mère qui à pu oublié son propre enfant. Et le fait de ne pas en parler, c'était un peu comme si ce n'étais jamais arrivé.

Bellamy me regarde sans comprend. Je vois qu'il essaye de m'aider mais il ne sait pas quoi faire, d'ailleurs moi non n'ai fais pas beaucoup de crise de claustrophobie dans ma vie Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour tenir trois heures.

-Clarke concentre toi sur moi d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Une crise de claustrophobie, ça doit ressembler à une crise de panique non ?

-Sûrement...

-Un de mes élèves en à fait une et j'ai vue comment l'infirmier à réagis.

-Tu es professeur ? De quoi ?

-Je suis professeurs d'histoire... Bon très bien, concentre toi sur ma voix. Ferme les yeux et respire. Inspire,Expire. Inspire, Expire. Voilà encore une fois...

Je fais ce que Bellamy me demande et cela semble me calmer, je respire calmement et sens mon rythme cardiaque redescendre doucement.

J'ai les yeux fermer mais je sens la présence de Bellamy et cela me détend de me dire que je n'affronte pas cette épreuves seule.

Quand je suis calmer, j'ouvre les yeux, regarde Bellamy, et lui souris pour le remercier.

-Comment tu connais Raven ?

-C'est ma meilleure amie depuis la primaire et toi ?

-Mon meilleur ami, c'est Wick.

-Ah le fameux Wick, le mystérieux amoureux parfait...

-Pourquoi mystérieux ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré... Mais je pense que si tu es là, c'est que j'aurais dû le rencontrer ce soir.

-Une vrai détective la princesse...

-Pourquoi princesse ?

-Tes cheveux blond, long et bouclé...

Il me fait rire et ça me détend, j'ai une sensation agréable qui se diffuse dans tout mon être. Je me sens bien en ça compagnie.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi...

-Je sais je suis indispensable !

-Tu aurais pu juste dire "de rien"...

-Ça n'aurait pas été drôle.

Je pense que en fin de compte ces trois heures vont passer plus rapidement que je le pensais, ce n'est pas si mal comme situation.

Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle secousse se fasse entendre et que la lumière se coupe soudainement. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon pouls s'accélère et je sens que je vais refaire une autre crise. J'attrape donc la main de Bellamy et essaye de me focalisé sur ma respiration. Inspirer,Expirer. Inspirer, Expirer. Mais ça ne marche pas...

Je sens que mon rythme cardiaque est de plus en plus élever. Ma tête me fait souffrir et je me sens tomber.

-Bellamy je... n'arrive... pas... à me... calmer.

-Clarke respire... Aller Ckarke ! Tu peux le faire !

Je sens que l'air commence à me manquer, je me sens de plus en plus mal...

-Clarke pense à quelques choses de positif... Pense à, je ne sais pas, un bon souvenir...

Je suis sûr le point de m'évanouir lorsque je sens des lèvres se coller sur les miennes, plus précisément les lèvres de Bellamy se colle sur les miennes. A ce contacte, j'arrête de penser, de respirer et je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce contacte entre nous.

Lorsqu'il se recule, je me rend compte que je me suis calmer.

-Comment à tu fais ?

-Je ne sais pas, rien ne marchait alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait te faire penser à autre choses et c'est la première choses à laquelle j'ai penser...

-Et bien... Merci

-A vos servies princesse.

Je me rapproche de lui pendant que lui passe ses bras autour de mon corps. Je réfugie ma tête dans son cou et même si nous sommes toujours dans le noir, je sais qu'il sourit.

-Bel ?

-Oui ?

-Malgré le fait que j'étais à deux doigts de m'évanouir, j'ai apprécié.

-Moi aussi princesse et je suis même en train de souhaiter que tu fasse une nouvelle crise pour pouvoir le refaire.

-Ne te prive surtout pas...

Sur ces mots, Bellamy baisse sa tête vers la mienne et m'embrasse doucement et tendrement. J'ai beau connaître Bellamy depuis moins de deux heures, je me sens bien avec lui, je me sens en sécurité comme si je l'avais toujours connue.

On reste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser dans le noir jusqu'à ce que une heure plus tard, les secours nous sortent enfin de là.

On rejoins donc Raven et Wick dans le couloir, lorsqu'elle me voit Raven se jette dans mes bras.

-Bellamy m'a envoyer un message en me disant que tu étais claustrophobe... Ça va ?

-Oui heureusement qu'il était là... Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit ?

-Non Clarke, on a chacun ces secrets et je comprend que tu veux garder les tiens...

Je vais ensuite me présenter à Wick qui est avec Bellamy.

-Et si nous rentions à l'appartement ? Proposai-je

-C'est une très bonne idée...

Raven et Wick partent devant, de mon côté je me place juste à côté de Bellamy. Celui-ci ne me regarde pas mais sa main viens rejoindre la mienne et lorsque je le regarde, je remarque qu'il sourit.

Je n'aurais jamais penser que faire une crise de claustrophobie dans un ascenseurs serait une aussi bonne chose.


End file.
